


Anytime

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Takes place the night after S3 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin and Brian were lying in what was left of Brian's loft. Justin's head rested on Brian's chest. Brian's fingers absently stroked Justin's arm.

"So..." Brian started.

Justin was just starting the doze off. "Hmm?"

"I risked it all for a small victory. If you even call it that." Brian started.

"It is a victory. A very big victory." Justin replied not opening his eyes.

"And now i'm going to be collecting unemployment in my bare loft." Brian stated.

Justin was awake now. "You'll be fine. You're smart and talented and will be able to find another job."

Brian nodded.

"Look i'll bring some of my stuff over then. It won't be so bare anymore." Justin told him.

Brian snorted. "Having some shitty music that my boyfriend prefers isn't what I had in mind. Something more along the lines of a Mies Van Derose or my television."

"What did you say?"

"I don't want your shitty music here." Brian laughed jokingly.

"No. The other part." Justin sat up.

Brian looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you just say boyfriend?" Justin gaped.

Brian sat up. "Well that's what you are, aren't you? I mean you fucking stalk me and then I end up fucking falling in...getting used to you."

Justin sat shocked. "Really?"

"Look Justin you know me. I have a hard enough time saying shit. But in an unconventional, undefined sorta way you are....aren't you?" Brian was nervous at that last part.

Justin turned to his side and smiled. "You know, I never thought i'd ever hear you say that."

Brian cleared his throat. "You still haven't answered my question."

Smiling some more, Justin got up off the bed and started to pace. "Hmm, let me get this straight. Brian Kinney asks me if i'm his boyfriend. I'm going to have to think about this." Justin laughed and then lunged himself onto Brian. "Yes of course I am."

Brian kissed Justin softly. "Well then let's get some sleep. I'm beat." Brian yawned.

Justin looked confused. "I thought we were..."

"Fucking? I'm tired Justin. Believe it or not loosing all my stuff and admitting my feelings to you are tiring things." Brian smiled and clicked off the lamp by their bed. 

Justin smiled and snuggled into Brian. Realizing for the first time how much Brian loved him, HIM. Not the sex, but him. It was a good feeling. He knew, though, in the morning things would be different. A whole hell of a lot different. But he had the night. It was the calm before the storm, and the storm was definately coming.


	2. Anytime

Today was probably the first time I felt like maybe things would be okay after all. I had Justin back in my arms and he was just so Goddamn happy. I think I finally realized that he's not going anywhere. That he's here to stay.

So now I'm just watching him sleep. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. Gently I run my hand down his pale back. I feel him stirring and he turns on his side to face me. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, still half asleep. 

I nod. "Yeah i'm fine." 

He wipes his eyes. "Go back to sleep." 

I smile and lay back down. He nuzzles his head into my chest and quickly falls asleep again. 

"I love you." I whisper knowing that he didn't hear. I'm not ready to admit it to him but I can finally say it to myself. We're going to be alright. We are. I know it. 


End file.
